ZMDM 1013 PHQ
by TanithNight
Summary: Sabintha Story!  Really is there anymore to say than that.  It takes place at Preventers Headquarters between Zechs and Duo on the 13th of October.  If you are under age please do NOT read!


**ZM/DM 10/13 PHQ by Tanith Night**

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 6x2

Warnings: Yaoi, humor, lemon, Sabintha Story

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys and girls from Gundam Wing. Why am I in a room with padded walls and… oh, what an interesting jacket.

Author's Notes: It took me forever to write this I just wasn't feeling the lemon. I hope you all like it. If so let me know. If not still let me know. Review please. Kaleidascope and I would greatly appreciate it. ENJOY!

It was a Saturday afternoon when there was a knock on Duo's apartment door. Rising from his prone position on the couch he answered the door only to be greeted by no one. Just as he proceeded to shut the door a small brown package that was lying on his door mat caught his eye. He picked it up and as he went back inside he noticed in the upper right hand corner was the return address of Winner.

Turning it this way and that he muttered aloud. "Now why in the hell would Quatre send me a package? We see each other at least once a week." Quickly he divested the contents of its brown box. The contents consisted of a disc labeled ZM/DM 10/13 PHQ. "Ah shit!"

At the exact moment Duo uttered his "Ah shit" a duplicate package arrived to a beach house just outside the city limits. Zechs eyed the package suspiciously for he was unaware that Winner had his address. Assuming that the package held no threat to his life he opened only to find a disc labeled ZM/DM 10/13 PHQ. Curious as to the meaning of the letters and numbers he slid the disc into the player and turned on the television set.

Today was proving to be a long day at headquarters. Having to work on a Saturday was bad enough, but all Commander Ann Une was there to do was paperwork and lots of it. Around 13:30 the office mail was delivered. Among its contents was a small brown package containing a disc labeled ZM/DM 10/13 PHQ and a brief letter. The entire letter consisted of one word, SHARE! Immediately she called Sally Po and informed her of the disc. Then she made calls to Noin and Hilde who were both on duty this weekend. The fourth call she made was to Dorothy.

"Hello?"

"Dorothy it is Anne. Sabintha…"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Conference room Alpha 3."

"10-4." They hung up simultaneously.

All started up the disc, Duo with a groan of nervousness, the ladies with excitement, and Zechs with curiosity.

Initially the there was snow and then the tracking was being adjusted. When the image cleared there was a young bottle red head standing in front of the camera looking as nervous as a deer at the opening of hunting season. Scant seconds later she began to speak.

"Um seeing as most of you viewing this do not know me, I shall introduce myself. My name Sze Nga. I am Commander Une's secretary."

"How the hell did she get this footage?"

"I would like to start off by saying that I am sorry for the invasion of privacy. My reasons for doing what I did are as follows. I have heard talk about the club Sabintha Winner created and really wanted to join. You, however, must have a video to enter. For sometime I have noticed that whenever Agent Maxwell and Captain Merquise were near one another they would check the other out. I saw this as my opportunity to potentially gain footage that I could enter as a submission video to Sabintha especially knowing Agent Maxwell's reputation. Beside people do things in front of me that they would not normally do in front of others. It pays to be invisible. One night when I was working late with Commander Une I slipped away and entered Captain Merquise's office. I wired the camera in an unobtrusive location set to record at the slightest movement. After eight days I was finally able to capture the required footage for entry into the club. I hope you enjoy and again I am sorry for the invasion of privacy."

The image became fuzzy again and clearing a few seconds later. Zechs sat at his desk removing papers when there was knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Maxwell."

"Enter." The door slowly opened and Duo stepped through carrying a yellow legal envelope.

"Here are the pictures for the warehouse mission that you requested." Zechs rubbed his neck trying to remove the tension that has built up in his muscles from the four hours of reviewing mission reports.

"Thank you. You can set it on the desk over there." He pointed to the upper right hand corner of the desk next to his name plate.

Duo stepped further into the office and did as instructed. Zechs attempt to massage his own neck did not go unnoticed. Just before Duo left the office he hesitated, then turn. "Sir, I can help with that." He pointed to Zechs' neck.

"Huh?" Zech slowly lifted his head.

"Your neck, I took a few classes on massage therapy. I can help."

"I don't know…" Duo was already moving behind him stilling any protests as he got to work.

Duo's fingers traveled up and down Zechs neck like little legs. He kept up the slight pressure easing his commanding officer into it. Gradually he began to dig his thumbs in deeper and rotating them in tight circles starting from the base of the neck and working his way up. Another couple of minutes passed before Duo moved on to the sides of Zechs neck. With sides being a little more sensitive, Duo reduced the pressure a tad.

An almost silent moan could be heard. Duo paused in his ministrations for a fraction of a second before a wicked grin broke out and desire and lust filled his eyes. His fingers began dancing across Zechs skin. The touches became a mixture of pressure and caresses.

"Uggghhh." The moan was clearly heard through the audio feed and left no doubt of Zechs rising predicament. Each pass of fingers the feather light touches grew in numbers. Soon Duo's hands were not just contained to Zechs' neck. They were now traveling down his back and up again. When they slid up and over his shoulders proceeding down his chest Zechs hastily grabbed those small hands. "That…that is enough. Thank you!"

"Are you sure sir. I mean you still seem awfully tense."

"Yes, I am sure."

Duo walked around the chair to stand between the desk and Zechs. The slight bulge in pants was clear to see. It became even more pronounce as Duo slid up on the edge of desk and Zechs' eyes were glued to it. "It just seems like you are very tense. I could work out all of your stiffness." Duo eyes suddenly dropped to Zechs' crotch and then back up to his face. "If I could get you to lay down."

Zechs wiped his hands along his pant legs removing the building moisture. "NO! I'm…I am fine."

Duo slid off the desk and took a couple of steps toward Zechs until Zechs ran out of room to back up. He leaned forward a hair's breath away. "Please sir, let me help." Barely seen were Duo's hands snaking their way up Zechs chest as his lips descended upon Zechs.

Once contact was made there was no resitence from either man. Zechs hand tangled it's self in Duo hair while the other wrapped around his waist. A hard yank sent Duo tumbling into Zechs' lap. Never did they break for air. Duo's hand reached their final destination around Zechs' neck and locked on.

With his legs folded on either side of Zech's legs Duo began to slowly grind their groins together. Both broke apart gasping for air as moans of pleasure tried to escape. After gathering much needed air they dove back into the kiss. Duo began to grind their hips a little faster and Zechs tried to meet each thrust with his own hips.

"I don't think that chair was rated for that kind of activity." Dorothy pointed.

"SHHHH!" A comment that went unappreciated.

Squeaks from the chair could be heard as it was strained to the max. Zechs removed his hand from Duo head and both traveled to meet at his very pert ass. At the sudden grab of his ass Duo threw his head back and gave a long drawn out moan. Finding his feet Zechs stood carrying Duo with him to lay him down on his desk. Any object that was a hindrance was carelessly thrown off. He then attached himself to Duo creamy neck. He licked, kissed, and bit his way down. His hips were in constant movement, thrusting against Duo's ass while his hands traveled under his shirt to pay with some very erect nipples.

"Oh God, Zechs!"

Sliding his hands from inside the shirt he grabbed the very object and ripped over Duo's head and began work on his belt.

Now that Duo was sitting upright again he made fast work of the buttons on Zechs' shirt and slipping it down his arms. Not caring about the shirt now that it was no longer in his way he attacked the nipples staring at him.

Zechs fumbled with the belt when a tongue brushed across his nipples. It did not take him long to recover, within seconds the belt was off and Duo's pants were soon a thing of the past. Zechs kissed Duo harder as he pushed him back down. His right hand pulled open the top right-hand drawer pulling out a small bottle of lotion. He set the bottle down in favor of exploring Duo magnificent body.

Time was becoming crucial Zechs left Duo laying gloriously naked on his desk as he removed his own pants and his shirt fluttered silently to the floor.

Duo being low on patience grabbed the bottle of lotion slicked three fingers and slowly inserted them on at a time into his anal passage.

Zechs looked up just in time to see Duo insert the third finger and arch his back. For a few seconds Zechs just stared as Duo continued to move his fingers in and out. He placed his hands on Duo's thighs slowly caressing each one lovingly. "So beautiful. So very beautiful."

"Ughhhhhh." Duo breathed as Zechs hand passed very close to his aching erection. "Please…please Zechs I need you inside of me now."

Quickly lathering his own erection Zechs removed Duo's fingers and a ever so slowly began to replace them his penis. As he pressed forward Zechs was breathing heavily and sweat beaded on his bare back.

"Mmmm. Yes! Fill me! God Zechs!" He did just that. Finally all of the way in Zechs paused inhaling deeply. "Please move. Move, I'm okay."

"Just give me a second." Zechs whispered.

Duo lifted his hands and started to caress his nipples and stomach moaning the entire time. Finally under a modicrum of control Zechs began to move. Slowly at first, but picking up pace rather quickly. Zechs leaned over Duo, hands braced on either side of his head, and hips pistoning in and out at a rapid speed.

Duo reached up grabbing Zechs around the neck and pulled him down for a soul searing kiss. Breaking apart from the kiss Duo's body arched one last time into Zechs as his seed spilled out over him and onto the desk chanting Zechs' name.

A scant second later Zechs threw his head back in a silent scream as he released his seed deep in Duo's body.

Coming down from their high of ecstasy they pressed their lips together. Zechs wrapped his arms around Duo and lifted him as he moved backward to sit in his office chair. They were still kissing when the screen faded to black.

"Hot Damn!"

"That is an under statement, Hilde." Noin replied to her exclamation.

Sally just sat in her chair, her mouth hanging open and a few piece of paper fanning herself.

"Well, ladies it looks as if there is a new member in the Sabintha club." Declared Une.

"I must say that is one of the best entries I have ever seen." The other four ladies dumbly nodded their heads at Dorothy's statement.

The screen faded to black. Duo remained on his couch. He was hard, painfully hard. "Well at least I have some good memories to take care of this little problem." He said to himself as he hand slipped below the waist of his pants.

The weekend came and went. It was just another Monday except this Monday Zechs walked into the office half hard. The memories the disc brought forth playing on repeat in his head. As he entered his office he noticed something was off before he turned on the lights. Flicking the switch a brand new chair sat behind his desk with a note attached. He approached the chair, removed the note and read it.

_Built for two_

Without hesitation he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It was picked up on the second ring. "Maxwell, I need to see you in my office." Hanging up the phone he sat back in the new chair with feral grin.


End file.
